


The Curse of the Blackwater

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, And cracky fluffy stuff, F/M, Just my usual craziness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Bronn of the Blackwater finally finds two entertaining humans- up until he finds his dirt mound home roofless thanks to some rich boy's ass and his not-really girlfriend likely pushing him.Then, he thinks of a worthy punishment that could satiate his vengeance, amuse him for weeks to come, and would probably benefit these poor love struck fools.





	1. The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> If this story sounds familiar, it's based on one of the one-shots I posted some months ago titled, "The Switch". But it was only talking about the ending and a bit of backstory. A lot of you seemed to like it being a multi-chapter so here it is.
> 
> Some backstory details will be different from the one-shot so, it's not as the same, I guess.
> 
> *huffs* Without further ado...

Bronn rarely got any visitors these days.

Perhaps because his kind was quite used to isolation. Most likely it was the freakish bugs or snakes he'd summon when humans came upon his territory. Bronn thought it was quite amusing seeing the humans shit their pants and squeal like pigs.

After some time though, it did get lonely.

Gone were the days he'd lure pretty girls into his lair. And with magic lessening and human machines on the rise, it was hard to meet other magical creatures for miles. Bronn's dirt mound was located in a place where a great castle once stood in Kings Landing but even the ruins of the castle were swallowed up by wildlife. The ocean did make a pretty enough sight but it wasn't as beautiful as it had been years ago.

One can imagine the glee in his face when Bronn heard voices talking louder and louder. He couldn't see them from inside his dirt mound home but he could summon creepy crawlies easily enough. Sounds were enough to satisfy him and he felt too lazy to go outside.

 _What creature shall I summon to scare them off?_ Bronn wondered. As he was coming up with a plan to set the mood, the humans' bickering distracted him.

"What do you care, Jaime?" one of the voices-feminine sounding-yelled.

"I'm your friend, Brienne. Of course, I care," the other-a male-replied with a sulk.

They went on and on and Bronn couldn't help but listen- plans of playing japes on the unsuspecting humans completely forgotten. Their argument sounded much more entertaining than deep voiced men squawking like girls. These two clearly have a thing for each other but they can barely even get past the idea that they're friends.

"You don't tell me how to live my life!" yelled the female.

"I'm not! I'm just warning you."

"Well, why?" The woman sounded softer.

"I-"

"Don't touch me!"

The man grunted and Bronn's heart lurched in excitement at a prospect of a fight. His amusement, however, was short-lived and turned to horror when the soil ceiling of his home caved in.

"Shit!" Bronn could hear the male say. He could see the man's firm clothed ass from the gaping hole in his ceiling. "What did the locals say about the dirt mounds?"

"Oh, bother. They're just tales anyway," the woman replied and the man agreed. _The nerve!_ Bronn wanted to yell at them but he knew these two didn't have the ability to see through the magical realm.

"I think I see a familiar path," the woman said as the man moved away from Bronn.

"You're right," the man replied.

Bronn was left alone in his collapsed dirt mound home. They needed to pay. The Pale Mare or Greyscale? Bronn couldn't decide. It's been so long since he had laid a curse upon someone. Somehow, the thought of the couple having a deformity didn't sit well with him.

Suddenly, an idea went off the faerie's head. It will take an enormous amount of magic but Bronn's had enough magic in him stocked up for a spell like this.

This curse will be legendary and will be remembered throughout the realm.

It would be known as the _Curse of the Blackwater_.

...-~oO0^0Oo~-...

The moment Brienne woke, she could feel the heaviness of her whole body. Even her eyes refused to open, the remnants of a dream of her walking the streets following a flicker of light briefly playing behind her eyelids before it turned dark. She had only ever been hungover once in her life but she recalled the feeling. And it was similar to this.

Brienne tried to remember what happened last night. The tour bus arrived home in the late hour. After that, she recalled being tired. Extremely tired. She had been so exhausted that she immediately collapsed into bed without so much as changing her clothes.

_If I'm sober, then..._

Brienne forced her eyes to crack open a little. It did not look like her apartment at all. Her head swirled with explanations, each becoming more terrifying than the other.

She forcibly dragged herself out of bed, the cold hitting her as soon as she left the comfort of the blanket covering her. The freezing ground her feet came in contact with was not helping either. She stood up shakily. With each step, her legs wobbled. Barely keeping her eyes open, Brienne groped her way around until she found the knob to the bathroom door. She pushed it wide open, almost slamming it against the wall.

There was a naked man in the bathroom.

Brienne shut the door before she let out a scream. Only the scream didn't sound like her own.

The odd feeling of her body began to finally register. She looked down her body. Her pale, freckled features were replaced by a healthy, golden complexion. But that wasn't what alarmed her. Between her legs she found something _dangling_.

Brienne quickly looked away from her groin. _Oh gods! Am I dreaming?_ She shuddered, knowing all too well that she's wide awake. Instinctively, she spread her thighs apart so she wouldn't have to feel her... privates. Then very slowly, she opened the door of the bathroom. There was no sign of a naked man, only a mirror. She opened it wider delaying the revelation her reflection.

Never had Brienne thought she would ever feel sorry to see her ugly face go. She had sometimes wished that what waited her in the mirror was someone else. But at that moment, she was deathly afraid of what she'll find staring back at her.

Mustering up every ounce of courage she had, Brienne forced herself to gaze upon her reflection .

She was looking into the green eyes of Jaime Lannister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kind of fairy Bronn is is based on my country's idea of fairies. Idk if it's the same with other countries but they live in anthill-like things, lure girls, and prank people.
> 
> *magical sparkly hands* Pweas weave a weviw :P <3 <3


	2. So... what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime meets Brienne in the parking lot. The reality of their situation sinks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally in chapter one but eh, didn't feel like it. Here you go. Two updates in one day. XD

Jaime felt himself being yanked from behind as he passed by a parked car. He ended up nearly flat on his butt and would have beat up the perpetrator but staring at his own hunched figure and panicked face reminded him of his current predicament. Immediately, the green pair of eyes looked away.

Jaime had woken in an unfamiliar apartment. For a minute, Jaime thought he got dragged into one of Tyrion's parties again but all he recalled was being tired from their company team building during the weekend. He was so tired that after he took off his clothes, he crashed into bed not even bothering putting anything on. However, when his head stopped throbbing, he realized something wasn't right with his body. The balance and weight of it was different. He immediately ran to the bathroom- almost crashing into furniture and tripping on his feet several times.

If he still had a cock, he knew it would've stirred at the sight of the mini shorts and tank top he remembered checking out way too often from yesterday.

When he had been finally calm enough to believe that he wasn't dreaming and was indeed in the body of Brienne, the first thing he deduced was that Brienne must have been in his body. It was somewhat confirmed when he heard a phone ring somewhere. He saw it was a text from him with a four-digit number in the preview. He had wondered what it meant until he tried to unlock the phone. It needed a four-digit passcode. When he did, he texted back a question mark. He got a reply to meet at the park.

But speculating and actually seeing were quite different.

A nervous Jaime Lannister squirming before his now sapphire eyes finally hit him with the reality of their situation.

There was a thousand things he wanted to say, asking if it were really her, wondering what's going on, and more, but a deep voice that he didn't own anymore broke their silence.

"Jaime! What are you wearing?"

Jaime looked down his outfit, snorting. _This is definitely Brienne. Only she would think of propriety in a situation like this_. Brienne had always worn slacks to work and he often joked that she didn't own a single skirt. When she had argued saying she did own them, he would make mocking gasps of shock and accused her of being not as honorable as she appeared to be.

Well, he was wrong.

Apparently, she owned a few of them. The shortest was the one he currently wore- a formal black pencil skirt that drew attention to her long freckled thighs.

"I wanted to see what you looked like in a skirt," Jaime teased, liking the sound of Brienne's voice like this. He wondered if she'd ever use that playful tone with him once they switch back. "But that's hardly the issue now, is it?"

Brienne groaned. Jaime found the look of himself distressed both hilarious and creepy.

"Not much to look at," Brienne muttered, a habit she tended to have. She probably thought he couldn't hear her but he just never knew what to say about her physical insecurities. Even the whole time, she refused to meet his gaze. Which was strange because her astonishing eyes was the best part of her. But whatever he told her though would either sound like a jape or a cutting remark to her as he had often learned.

"Never mind what I made you wear," he said dismissively. "We can't just pointing out the obvious things in this parking lot forever."

"Fine," Brienne resigned. "What do you remember last night?"

"I was exhausted. I slept immediately after I got home. Then I woke up like this." Jaime also had a dream about walking the streets while following a light but it was probably unimportant.

"Do you think there was some poisonous plant or animal in Kings Forest that we touched? Or maybe we got injected by some sort of drug in the more civilized area of Kings Landing?"

"I think we'd know if we got injected. Although, Kings Landing _is_ full of shady characters. There could be a new way to inject the drug. Or maybe it wasn't through injection. Didn't we eat out? Food poisoning? The poison thing is possible but I hardly think that there's a wildlife poison that could do... this."

"Maybe..." Brienne trailed off before biting her (his) lip. He knew she tended to do that when she's hesitant about sharing an idea.

"Go on..." Jaime encouraged her. He was willing to have an open mind, seeing as their situation is the most bizarre.

"Call me crazy," Brienne continued carefully. "But I think the root of our problem may have been that mound you fell on yesterday."

Jaime felt a grin creep up his lips.

"Gods! Not _that_ kind of mound, Jaime!"

Jaime rarely blushed but he could see the tinge of red pigment on his cheeks. He began laughing, imagining actual Brienne blushing wildly at the statement.

Then, his laughter was cut short when he realized what she meant.

"Wait, you don't mean..." It was an outrageous thought, but he had to say it. "...magic?"

"Well how is science going to explain our situation?" Brienne exclaimed. "The locals have constantly warned us to be careful for a faerie lived in that forest. We didn't even say sorry and just dismissed the whole thing as an accident. We can't go to the doctors. No one will believe us."

"So you're suggesting we go to a witch?"

Brienne gulped. "Based on my meager accumulation of occult knowledge over the years, I suppose that would be the case. But we must find the best of the very best. So, we are going to have to research I suppose."

"This is going to take a while, isn't it?" Jaime sighed.

"And a lot of subtle spy work so we don't arouse suspicion," Brienne said. "I'm not really sure if we should have word spreading in the office that we're into occult or whatever. We are going to have to ask around as well you know. Usually people who have had experience with the occult are the safest options."

"Well, that's gonna be a long while. We'll just have to hang on, and act as if nothing happened. Or well, act like each other."

Brienne looked horrified. _Well, what was she expecting?_

"You said not to arouse suspicion," Jaime explained. "That includes pretending to be the other."

He heard a whimper. He'd never heard himself whimper.

"Oh come on! It's not so bad. This is a great way to work on your posture and charm, wench," he teased.

'Oh, and for you to work on your humility as well," she shot back.

"You've already adopted my snark. Great start!"

"I'm serious, Jaime. I don't know how to be like you." She was panicked, true, but there was a vulnerability in her voice as well. "I'm not confident or good with talking."

"We'll just have to try. Honestly, I'm not sure how long I can keep my mouth shut," he tried joking to calm her down but Brienne was sulking. The sulk Brienne made him do probably looked like himself. Tyrion and Brienne always told him he tended to sulk a lot. It was funny and at the same time undignified.

"Hey, we're going to get through this," Jaime said more gently. He placed his freckled hand on the curve of her (his) back and nudged it forward to straighten her posture. "Chins up and smiles on, _Jaime_."

She smiled a little and even managed to look proud. It wasn't his arrogant facade, more like Brienne's steely determination, but it worked well enough.

"You better start hulking awkwardly, _Brienne_ ," she replied.

Jaime chuckled and did an overexaggerated slump. Brienne slapped him for that and he retorted that she should be careful because it was her arm she's hitting. Brienne rolled her eyes and told him he was ridiculous. Then, he ducked his head a little. She didn't slouch like she believed she did. It was only a slight head bow, because despite her shyness, Brienne was always ready to threateningly loom above anyone who crossed her. He should know. He had always been at the receiving end of that stance of hers.

"We should really get started on fixing this," Brienne finally said.

"We really should," Jaime agreed knowing they had a day off from team building.

They walked away from the pavement of the parking lot and decided to go to one of the near cafés.

During the whole walk, Jaime didn't meet her gaze because his green eyes were unsettling, yet he imagined her voice and her actions as she spat ideas like rapid fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't promise more for now because I'm busy af but I've had three other chapters written already that's for sure.


	3. Finally, a Lead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Researching proved difficult, but a friend brings about a possible lead to a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I'm really not used to multichapters and I've been struggling with the content and being careful with connecting everything and being consistent. sffbeufbwefbwiffwffw. Why did I do this? XD
> 
> But I really hope you like it. :3

Brienne chewed her lip. She was so used to her thick chapped lips, moisturized by strawberry lipgloss during work, but thinner smoother lips met her new perfect white teeth.

"So, Mr. Lannister, what do you think of our project proposal?"

"Ah." Brienne cleared her throat. She was still getting used to her new male voice. "Let me think on that, Mr. Ilyrio."

"Alright," the man said. Brienne could hear the dismay in the potential client's voice as he stood up and stretched out his hand. "I hope to hear from you soon."

Brienne shook the man’s hand then nodded politely as he left the room. As soon the door clicked close, she let out the breath she had been holding and relaxed her posture.

It's been three days and research was slow and work was demanding, especially when you're Jaime. Being the chief architect of Casterly Building Firm, people looked for him left and right. Although Brienne was one of the top designers in the firm, design architect was vastly different from project manager. She had a lot to learn about actually handling the business. Not that she had been cooped up in the office with little to no interaction with people, but Jaime's position was a huge responsibility that was overwhelming to Brienne. They spent their nights at Brienne's apartment (upon Jaime's insistence. He claimed to be fond of her stuffy apartment instead of his spacious condominium) so he could coach her about the job, the recurring clients, etc. Sometimes, Brienne even taught him about her work, but mostly on the happenings in the office.

The door opened once more and Brienne straightened up.

She should've relaxed but when she saw it was herself sauntering into the room, the sight made her shiver more than any client. Her gaze went to the keyboard on the desk.

"Mr. Lannister," he teased.

"Shut up," she growled. "It's just us."

"But we might slip. We should get used to being in character."

Brienne turned on the PC monitor to distract herself.

"I tried looking up for curses and body switching," Brienne said, diverting the topic. "But the results look mostly from fiction, or is shady."

"I've been asking around as well," Jaime told her.  "I haven't found any information either."

"I hope you didn't make me look like an occult freak."

"I promise I was subtle." He sounded genuine enough but it didn't stop Brienne from briefly looking up from the screen to glare at him.

"The people in the office were talking about The Day of Black and White," he explained. "I just happened to listen to their conversation and found a right time to ask about wargs. I stuttered and grumbled like you usually would."

 _Oh right_. The Day of Black and White was in a month and a lot of talk of the supernatural always occurred around these times. She would probably be dragged into some slutty costume party by Margaery again.

 _Marge_...

"Do you mind if I log in FaceHall here?" Brienne asked. "I read that wargs were stronger up North. Didn't Margaery text you about her Northern girlfriend or something?" They had each other's phone just in case someone decided to call. People would ask questions if they didn't answer calls or worse, answer them in a different voice. As for text messages, they just sent it to one another so they can type a reply. To Brienne's annoyance, Jaime sent everything, even the most random network texts and obvious text scams of people claiming to be family and in dire need of help.

"Alright," Jaime agreed, snapping her from her thoughts." As long as you finally add me in FaceHall."

"You never sent me a request," she stated while typing the URL in an incognito window. In truth, Brienne didn't bother with FaceHall. She only used it because it was the quickest way to contact Margaery. She tends to forget her personal phone (or the fact that she had one) and Brienne didn't want to traffic her work phone. FaceHall was usually the best means of contact to Margaery. The girl updated her status like one breathed.

"I wanted you to send it," he replied while she typed in her password.

"Jaime! Focus, please!"

Her newsfeed appeared and there was a photo of Margaery in a bikini at her Dragonstone vacation.

"Okay, okay," he surrendered and she heard his footsteps coming toward her. Brienne moved very closely to the screen, more than she should, only to avoid looking at Jaime-herself. She could feel the warmth of her body behind her. "How have you come to know the lively Margaery?"

"Is it so hard to believe I have friends?" When Jaime remained quiet, she continued. "Loras introduced us last year. We happened to like the same TV show and I've somehow warmed up to her easily. She may seem like the troublemaker type but she's a defender of the helpless, which I also like. She handles their family charities."

"Interesting."

Brienne didn't know what that meant, though. Likely he found Margaery interesting. The woman was walking desire to both men and women. _Like I should care_ , Brienne thought to herself as she typed in a message.

**Brienne: Hey Marge. Uhm. Your girlfriend is from the North right? Can you please give me her contact?**

"So, Loras isn't the only one, then." Jaime commented.

"Marge is bi," she corrected and checked her message again before sending it. Brienne expected Margaery to be at work so she hadn't expected the ding of the FaceHall messenger tone.

**Margaery: I hope you aren't planning on stealing her.**

Brienne raised a brow. She never thought she'd ever hear her friend say that. Margaery always invited her to share her lovers to Brienne's embarrassment.

**Brienne: No worries, Marge. She's all yours. ;)**

"You using emoticons?" Jaime gasped dramatically from behind her. Brienne ignored that and continued typing her message.

**Brienne: Really. I just have some research to do on the North and Woogle wasn't helping. Maybe she'd clarify some things about Northern customs?**

**Margaery: Fine. Only if you promise me one thing.**

**Brienne: ANYTHING**

She shouldn't have sent that but three days in Jaime's body with... unspeakable... discoveries of men's bodies and her desperation was getting to her.

**Margaery: hahahahahahaha. Oh Brienne. You shouldn't have typed that ;) but don't worry, my conditions are modest. All I require of you is a video call. We haven't done that and you've been ignoring my texts.**

Brienne turned to Jaime.

"Tell her that we can do that later," he suggested and Brienne typed the message and immediately received a reply.

**Margaery: YEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!! I shall await thee tonight, Lady Blue.**

Then, the three dot animation indicating her friend was typing kept playing so she waited, until a number appeared. Brienne typed in a thank you.

**Margaery: Yeah. But just so you know, Brie, I'll be intently watching my red wolf's phone.**

Brienne heard a snicker from behind her. She was grinning as well as she typed in two okays and an 'XD'.

After she copied the number on her phone, which Jaime handed out, she logged out her account.

"Well looks like you're coming over again," Jaime told her with glee. "Same time later, then."

Brienne slammed her head on the desk, realizing that Jaime will be the one video calling Margaery.

...-~oO0^0Oo~-...

"Brie!" Marge squealed from the speakers and Brienne watched from the chair she had dragged in her bedroom. Jaime was on the bed, laying on his stomach as he squinted at the screen. Suddenly, he looked up to her.

 _What?_ Brienne mouthed at his expression. The worry he expressed in her blue eyes and the redness of her cheeks looked more like herself than Jaime made her look like in a long time. He closed the laptop a little which made Margaery call out for Brienne and ask if her connection was okay.

 _She's naked_ , Jaime mouthed back.

Brienne's eyes widened. Marge occasionally did this to embarrass her. _Gods Marge! Why now?_ She had stopped being all flustered about it but right now...

Jaime seemed to say something to her but she wasn't able to catch it. Next thing she knew, he leaned closer to the half closed laptop and spoke.

"Uh... Marge, you might want to put your clothes on."

To Brienne's horror, she heard Margaery laugh. It was the knowing laugh that made Brienne nervous.

"Oh, do you have a visitor?" Margaery asked too innocently.

"Eh... yeah," Jaime replied in her convincingly nervous tone. It was scary how good Jaime was at pretending to be her when he tried.

"Gods, if I didn't have a girlfriend..." Margaery said, sounding like she's struggling with something. "...I'd not bother changing... I'm done!"

Jaime opened the laptop once more.

"Jaime," he began speaking but Brienne returned his beckoning with a glare. "This is Margaery."

 _Not going there,_ she told him soundlessly. _Seven be damned!_ Brienne didn't care if Margaery will think of her as a liar. She was not going to give Margaery ideas about her and Jaime's relationship- which was barely friends at that point.

"Oh my gods! Jaime Lannister?" she gasped. "You told me you would never in a million years ever ask that mortal god out."

"M-mortal god?" Jaime squeaked. It appeared to Margaery as if Brienne would be freaking out but the way Jaime made her purse her lips and scrunched her face indicated that he was holding his laughter. "W-when did I ever tell you that?"

 _Oh gods_. Jaime was going to ask what Brienne spoke of him to her.

"It was that day-"

"Hello, Ms. Tyrell," Brienne cut Margaery off, standing behind Jaime. She saw him looking annoyed. _Good_. Whatever he felt, at least it didn't look out of character.

"I was beginning to think Brienne was lying," Margaery said.

"You know, Architect Tarth," Brienne replied, even managing to sound teasing. "She isn't one to soil her honor."

"I hope you're keeping _her honor_ intact, Architect Lannister."

Brienne gave off a laugh that she hoped didn't come off as awkward. "Of course. Trust me on that, Ms. Tyrell." Brienne even managed to add a wink.

Margaery laughed. "My, my. You've got Brienne speechless and please, call me Margaery. I'm not one of your clients."

"Oh shut up, Lannister!" Jaime sputtered but Brienne was certain he was going to burst out laughing. Her practiced Lannister smile didn't falter though.

"It was nice to meet you, Ms.---Maragery, but Brienne and I are working on a project tonight. I know she promised but it was sudden."

Margaery responded with a raised brow.

"If it's a question of securing Brienne's honor, I swear it will remain intact."

"You better, Lannister."

"One more thing, Margaery," she added. "Brienne is too shy  to ask but she wonders how serious is your relationship with your Northern girl?"

Margaery briefly turned to Jaime saying, "Brienne, you're telling Architect Lannister our private matters now?" Then, she turned back to Brienne with a laugh. "Tell my dear friend my orgy days are over."

Brienne tried her best not to cringe at the last bit. "There's your answer, Brienne. Pleasure to meet you, Margaery Tyrell. Sorry to postpone your bonding plans but business awaits."

"Oh, it's no problem at all, Architect Lannister. Brie." Margaery nodded to Jaime a wink that meant she wanted to hear details. Brienne resisted the urge to groan until she was sure that Margaery logged off.

After a few seconds of the FaceHall normal message screen, Brienne fell face first on the mattress.

"You were amazing!" Jaime exclaimed with seemingly genuine surprise. "I wish you were this snarky all the time."

"I think I've squeezed out the little sass that I have in my system. How long do I have to do this?" Brienne grumbled into the mattress before getting up. "Did you contact Magaery's girlfriend yet?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Jaime fished out her phone from his pocket. "This buzzed in the middle of the videochat... and right now, too."

Brienne looked at the phone. There were two texts from an unknown number and another two  from Margaery. She read them from the latest.

**Margaery: Why are you asking her about wargs?**

**Margaery: He's such a charming hunksicle, Brie. Gods! You and him dating would just be... Ugh! I am going to be your maid-of-honor. You would be like Lady Blue Knight and Ser Goldenhand from The Legends of Ice and Fire. I hope your *bedding* is steamier than their bedding scene. ;)**

Grimacing at her phone, Brienne texted something about business-related, before opening the other text.

**Unsaved Number: Hello Brienne. You've come to the right person to ask about Northern wargs. The North highly values its traditions despite its modernization. The Chief Warg spends its time in the Heart Tree, keeping peace between the magical and mortal worlds. I know this sounds silly but let's just say, I've witnessed incredible things, so I believe in the power of the wargs. I hope this helps. :)**

**Unsaved Number: P.S. Marge has told me so much about you. We should hang out sometimes. :)**

Brienne replied to Margaery's girlfriend, asking if she knew who the Chief Warg was and how they could get an appointment. _Feasibility study purposes_ , she quickly added. After a few minutes, her phone dinged.

 **Unsaved Number: Oh? The apprentice to the Chief Warg is my brother actually. I can try to ask him or something. I can't guarantee anything though. Their practices are quite secluded. I'll give you an answer as soon as I can**.

Brienne sent her thanks and handed the phone back to Jaime.

"So," Jaime drawled. "Back to mortal god..."

"I meant it as your ego."

"You really will never go out with me?"

"Can you not-"

"Fine."

Brienne tried not to show the pang of disappointment at his easy dismissal of the issue.

"How about we go over your sketches? Maybe you've overlooked something there," she offered, heading to the dining table and he shrugged. Jaime got off from the bed to follow her. Brienne shuffled the papers with no reason other than to avoid looking at her Jaime-possessed body.

Then, the phone dinged.

"I'll get it," Jaime said, his footsteps thundering toward the bed again. Brienne didn't look up from the papers.

"Brienne," Jaime gasped after a few seconds of silence and Brienne's head swiveled to his direction. He brisk walked toward her with the phone screen facing forward. As soon as he was close enough, Brienne snatched the phone from his hands and greedily read the text.

**Unsaved Number: My brother said he's free on the weekend. I'll personally see to deliver you to him. Just tell me what time you'll be arriving in Winterfell. :D**

"We just might get our problem solved," Brienne said with a wide grin.

"Then we can get back into our own lives," Jaime added.

Brienne tried not to hear the bitterness in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the changes made from the original. Warg instead of witch.


End file.
